


Night-Time Responsibilities

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: #fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Sara tending to their newborn in the middle of the night. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Time Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best works but I was in a writing mood and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it.

The blissful silence of the night was interrupted by a piercing wail, causing Sara to stir in her sleep. Opening one eye, she peered tiredly at the baby monitor before groaning and turning away from it. She lifted her hand and felt blindly for Michael. Feeling the warmth of his skin, she shook him, harder than intended, causing him to jump.

"What's going on?" he asked, alarmed.

Sara yawned loudly, pointing to the baby monitor. "Your turn."

Michael sighed, rubbing his tired eyes before climbing out of bed. He padded his way towards their son's crib, gently lifting the red-faced infant into his arms.

"Hi buddy. It's okay, daddy's here," he soothed, rubbing Mitchell's back as he cradled him in his arms. Mitchell continued to wail and Michael carried him back to bed.

"Sara, I think he's hungry." Michael said and Sara sat up, yawning again she held her arms out. Michael carefully placed the child into her arms and she cradled her son against her breast as he began sucking.

"Mitch, why won't you let mommy sleep?" Sara asked, staring down at the baby.

"Because he loves his mommy so much, he wants to stay with her all the time." Michael replied, climbing back into their bed and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Sara leaned against him and he kissed the top of her head. "Can't say I blame him."

Sara smiled, lifting her head to kiss him before resting it back on his shoulder, yawning again. "I don't understand how you can be so awake right now."

"Well, you did shake me hard enough to almost make me fall out of our bed..." Michael replied.

"Sorry," Sara smiled sheepishly.

Michael waved off her apology. "I think he's done," he said with a nod.

Sara looked down at the little boy who was now fast asleep, his tiny fingers curled around her index finger. She lifted her finger to kiss his hand before getting up to put him back. Placing him carefully back into his crib, she climbed back into bed, snuggling into Michael's side. "How long do you think we have?"

"Mmm...3 hours at most." Michael replied, shifting himself slightly to find a comfortable position without disturbing his wife. Satisfied, he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

Rather than a response, Michael heard the sound of deep breathing coming from beside him. Envying Sara's ability to fall asleep so quickly, he closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
